El Diablo Grande
El Diablo Grande (Big Devil, when translated from Spanish) was a heavyweight designed by Team Diablo for Season 3.0 of BattleBots. It competed in the final three seasons, and was essentially a larger El Diablo, hence the name. It was like its middleweight counterpart, a tracked robot armed with a spinning drum (a set of flywheels in Season 5.0) and a lifting arm. El Diablo Grande was actually the new El Diablo, hence why El Diablo did not participate in Season 3.0, but it was moved into the heavyweight class because builder Zach Bieber wanted more horsepower in its drivetrain and weapons. It did decently, reaching the televised rounds of Season 4.0, but it never even made it to the round of 32. After BattleBots ended, El Diablo Grande's lifting arm was taken and used for Team Diablo's newer lightweight robot named Pig Sticker. Robot History Season 3.0 El Diablo Grande's first and only match in Season 3.0 was against MechaVore. MechaVore won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and El Diablo Grande was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 El Diablo Grande's first match in Season 4.0 was against Botknocker-19. Botknocker-19 started spinning and El Diablo Grande slammed into it fearlessly, causing parts to fly and El Diablo Grande's drum to die. El Diablo Grande kept ramming in Botknocker-19 one shot after another, getting its tail all twisted up and its body dented. Eventually Botknocker-19 stopped spinning and El Diablo Grande tried to get its tail under Botknocker-19, but it was too bent. Instead, it just pushed Botknocker-19 around the BattleBox and Botknocker-19 started smoking. Botknocker-19 stopped moving and was now being counted out. El Diablo Grande won by KO at 2:00 and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced SlamJob. Both robots went straight at each other and the collision sends El Diablo Grande up on SlamJob's wedge. SlamJob fires its axe, but it doesn't connect. Both robots are pushing each other and both robots got caught on the killsaws. El Diablo Grande gets its spinning drum under one of SlamJob's side skirts and stays there to attack the components hidden underneath. SlamJob runs away before any apparent damage is done. SlamJob then pushes El Diablo Grande over the killsaws and El Diablo Grande gets tossed on SlamJob's front. SlamJob fires its axe again, but it still doesn't connect. El Diablo Grande uses its drum to bend the side skirt of SlamJob and Slam Job then hits El Diablo Grande with its axe. As SlamJob keeps going after El Diablo Grande, SlamJob pushes El Diablo Grande against the arena wall. El Diablo Grande tries to attack the rear side of SlamJob. SlamJob starts pushing El Diablo Grande backwards, forcing El Diablo Grande to run away. SlamJob hits El Diablo Grande again, but it glances off of El Diablo Grande's drum. SlamJob pushes El Diablo Grande over the killsaws and one of El Diablo Grande's treads gets dislodged from the impact. SlamJob gets another hit on El Diablo Grande and pushes it around the BattleBox. As El Diablo Grande was going around in circles, SlamJob pushes it over the killsaws and holds it there. SlamJob pushes El Diablo Grande to another set of killsaws before the time ran out. SlamJob won on a 33-12 judge's decision and El Diablo Grande was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, El Diablo Grande couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the TV rounds of Season 4.0, El Diablo Grande had to go through the preliminary rounds again in Season 5.0. El Diablo Grande's first match in Season 5.0 was against Gale Force. El Diablo Grande won on a 32-13 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced UpperCut. El Diablo Grande won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Killer B. El Diablo Grande won on a 37-8 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced MechaVore again. MechaVore won by KO and El Diablo Grande was eliminated from the tournament once again. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 4.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Robots from California